


谣言始于智者

by FinchVillager



Category: Stucky - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinchVillager/pseuds/FinchVillager
Summary: Bucky劝Steve回到过去和Peggy再续前缘，同时自己开始和人力资源部的Lily约会。Steve觉得Bucky不愧是他的好兄弟，但不知怎的心里不太舒坦。





	谣言始于智者

第十章

Steve看着Bucky的眼睛，看到那双灰绿色的眼睛里坚定的神情，他觉得周身有一层凉意袭来，“我不懂。”  
“我之所以劝你回到过去和Peggy一起生活，是因为我觉得你值得一个美满幸福的家庭生活。你为了国家和人民付出了两次生命——血清带走了布鲁克林的小个子的平凡生活，而沉入大西洋的战斗机带走了原本应该和妻子孩子一起度过的70年，你为了这个世界已经做得够多了，可世界永远都不会太平，永远都需要你，只有回去和Peggy在一起，你才能真正地将肩头的重担卸下。“  
“三次。”Steve低着头，声音闷闷的。  
“什么？”  
“我付出了三次生命，还有一次是你掉下去的时候。”  
Bucky愣了一愣，等回过神来时眼角已经有了一点湿意，他也看到了Steve红红的眼角，忍不住挪了过去，抓住他放在膝盖上的手。Steve回握住他的手，紧紧的，不留一丝缝隙。  
“如果你决定继续战斗，为什么我不能陪着你呢？”他的语气几近祈求，听得Bucky心碎。  
“因为你累了，我的士兵。他们都忘了美国队长也是个普通人，你这些年过得多辛苦啊，Steve，我心疼你，我不准你再上战场了。如果你真的将我看重得等同于自己的生命，你就得听我的。”他像在哄小孩一般耐心地解释。  
“你这不是耍赖吗？”Steve有些生气地说道，“即使我退下来，不再是美国队长，找份正常的工作，那也不代表我们不能在一起不是吗？”  
“只要和我在一起，你就没法过上正常的生活。”Bucky想要松开两人握着的手，但是没有成功。他叹了口气，“Steve，我经历了这么多乱七八糟的事情，儿女情长什么的，我觉得，我觉得我可能不想再承受那些了。我只想做好现在的工作。”  
口袋里的电话响了起来，Bucky想松开手去接电话，手却被紧紧握着，握得他生疼。  
“Steve.”他喊了一声，对方转过头来，那表情就像一头被侵占了领地的狮子，他从来没有在那双温和的蓝眼睛里见到过几近火红的怒意。Bucky先是吓了一跳，可马上又心疼起来。  
“Steve.”他放低了声音又叫了一声，对方这才松开手，转头看向蜿蜒的哈德逊河，胸口大幅度地起伏，似乎在克制情绪。  
“Fury叫我回神盾局一趟。”  
“我和你一起去。”Steve面无表情地说。  
“我觉得你还是回去休息比较好。”Bucky有些犹豫地说道，可Steve已经起身到了路旁为他们拦下了一台出租车。  
“抱歉，刚才吓到你了吧。”到了神盾局，Steve的情绪缓了过来，眼里又恢复了一片让人安心的蔚蓝。  
“有点，”Bucky笑笑，“你生气了吗？因为我拒绝你？”  
“不，”Steve边苦笑边摇头，“只是觉得世界上没有比这不公平的事了，我一次又一次地失去你。一次又一次，真他妈没有比这更操*蛋的事了，你知道吗，Buck？”  
Bucky感觉到了眼眶里的湿意，他努力使自己的眼泪不掉下来，“我很抱歉，Steve.”  
“不，这不是你的错。”Steve抱住他，亲了亲他耳边的头发，把下巴搁在他的肩膀上，半张脸都埋进他的长发里，温暖的呼吸让Bucky的脖子发痒。  
“这不是你的错，我的Bucky.”他又重复了一句。  
他们在神盾局办公大楼前的广场上，站的位置并不显眼，但两个高大帅气的男人如胶似漆地抱在一起的场景在神盾局并不常见，好吧，是从没见过，所以现在广场上闲逛的、以及办公楼里恰好站在玻璃窗前的人们都停下了脚步，停下了手头的工作，恨不得连呼吸都停下来，好静静欣赏这对神盾侠侣（不知哪个特工取的好名字）激情四射温情脉脉的拥抱。这其中就有神盾局的特别顾问、荣誉部长Nick Fury先生。他正在办公室里批评擅自带着Natasha出门的鹰眼和浩克，正想着这俩不靠谱，要不要试着让美国队长来看着Nat，一不小心走到玻璃窗前就看到了楼下的那一幕。  
独眼部长淡定地说了一句，“卧槽。”  
“grandpa是在*舔Bucky的脖子吗？他一定是属狗的。”Natasha贴在玻璃上，挺俏的鼻头被压扁了。  
Fury把她拉到身后，挡在她和玻璃窗中间，“少儿不宜。”  
“怎么就不宜了，你这个万恶的资本主义，不要挡着我看Bucky和grandpa谈恋爱！”  
Fury觉得自己的眼罩都要被气翻了，“这俩老冰棍，真是，带坏小孩子！”说着就冲出了办公室往电梯间走去，那气势简直就像发现学生早恋的教导主任。

===今天也是老父亲局长操心的一天===

美国队长和冬日战士本来算是神盾局黄金单身榜上的一二名，身材、外貌、战斗力可以说都是不相上下，美国队长的简历略胜一筹，但冬日战士弃暗投明、在对抗敌人时的表现也让人看到了他软萌（？）外表下的一颗爱国心。在两人的绯闻传出来之前，一直有人找鹰眼、浩克等人牵线搭桥想认识两位，在两人的绯闻传出来之后，这样的人就再也没有了，一个也没有，因为还有谁比美国队长更加配得上冬日战士，还有谁比冬日战士更配得上美国队长呢？而对于绯闻的证实——那个比棉花糖热可可还甜腻的拥抱，广大群众都是喜闻乐见的。  
可就在所有人都认为他们已经在一起了的时候，Steve Rogers还在苦恼要怎么追求他的Bucky. 明明是互相喜欢的，却不能在一起，住在同一个屋檐下，天天一起上下班，却只能看不能摸，美国队长觉得自己这辈子都没有这么郁闷过。  
于是他决定找个有经验的人咨询一下。如果放在以前，他一定毫不犹豫地去问Natasha，可现在昔日好友变成了一个叫他grandpa的小毛孩，他实在问不出口。鹰眼和浩克就算了，比Natasha还不靠谱。Sam和Bucky太熟，不在考虑范围内。国王陛下太远。掰着手指头数来数去，也就只有一个人了。Tony Stark.  
问他再合适不过，这位昔日的花花公子用一首巨难听的自编歌谣就把Peter Parker这个风华正茂、根正苗红的小少年骗到手了，经验值100分。  
于是Steve Rogers就拿着他的盾去了Tony的湖边小屋。  
可是这事要从何说起呢？盯着Tony那张看上去年轻了不少的脸，演讲词信手拈来的美国队长语塞了。先不说因为陈年旧事，Tony和Bucky关系微妙，他平常都尽量不在两人面前提起对方。还有就是他和Tony虽然是出生入死的战友，他信任Tony，但Bucky是自己的私心，他不知怎的不愿和任何人提及过多。  
不过没等他说话，Tony就已经看穿了他的心事。  
“和老伴吵架来找我出主意了吗，队长?”  
Steve惊讶地看着Tony，心想难道被宝石辐射了一下让他拥有了Wanda的读心术? Tony却摆摆手，“别这么看着我，你们两根老冰棍的绯闻都已经传遍纽约了，听说Natasha还因为这个把Fury气得拍桌子来着。想想那场景都有趣。”  
“其实还不能算老伴。”美国队长很实诚地叹了口气，“他，他并没有和我一样的想法。”  
也许这辈子都难。Steve郁闷地想。  
“嗯，我也这么觉得，毕竟在国会山拒绝恢复他的美国公民身份，并保留追诉罪责的情况下，你家的老兵2号还自愿和神盾局签了死契，看来最需要治疗创伤后遗症的不是我。”  
“你说什么?”Steve从沙发上站起来。  
“你不知道？”Tony甩了甩自己的手机，一个电脑屏大小的全息投影出现在空气中，显示着Bucky Barnes的个人信息，他与神盾局签的合约，以及国*务*卿亲手签署的相关文件。  
这都是机密，Bucky从来没有和他提到过。如果不是Tony，Steve可能要到神盾局不在需要Bucky，五角大楼逮捕他的那一天才能知道真相。  
Tony依然悠闲地躺在沙发上，看着Steve逐渐变差的脸色和因为握拳而咔嚓作响的指骨，心里默默地为Fury和Ross画了个十字。


End file.
